Pirate Twins
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Jake and Izzy are now a married couple and are expecting twins. See what they go through to bring their children into the world. A 'skip to the future' fic.


**Hey everybody! It's oneshot time! I had this idea in my head for a while, and decided to go ahead and write it down. This is like a 'skip to the future' thing, to see what happens if Jake, Izzy, and Cubby decided to grow up. If you haven't guess already, Jake and Izzy are married (Duh!), and are now expecting twins. Cubby is also engaged to Melanie (I know Cubby and Stormy seem like a good couple but since Stormy's a mermaid... well, I'll let you figure that out) I hope you enjoy this. Warning: Contains a bit of swearing and a bit of violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own Melanie, and the twins.**

Pirate Twins

Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Melanie have been on Never Land for the majority of their lives. It wasn't too long before they decided that it was best to grow up. Peter Pan had agreed for them to do that (though a little reluctantly). Skully decided to stay in Never Land with Princess Winger.

The kids had been adopted into different families (With Jake and Melanie being togethersince they were siblings), they attended high school (Since they were that age), and college. Throughout that time, Jake and Izzy finally realized their feelings for each other, and were soon married shortly after graduating from college. Cubby had also developed feelings for Jake's sister, and (after many unsuccessful attempts) proposed to her at Jake and Izzy's reception. Melanie happily agreed. A few months after the wedding, Izzy surprised everyone with the news of her being pregnant. Jake was delighted to hear that, as he would be a father. Melanie and Cubby were also happy, as they would be an uncle and aunt to the new baby.

A few months later, Jake and Izzy found out that they were having twins. But they didn't want to know the genders yet. They wanted to be surprised. While she was excited to be a mother, Izzy had trouble going through all the stages of pregnancy. The cravings, the morning sicknesses, and the cramps were all too much for her to handle, but she was glad that her husband was there to help her through it.

"Ugh! I feel like I'm gonna be pregnant forever." Izzy groaned as she sat down on the couples bed. Her swollen belly stuck out in front of her as she rubbed it softly. She was already nine months along, and the twins could come any day now. Izzy was a stay at home woman while Jake worked at an entrepreneurship university.

Izzy sighed as she took out her cell and decided to call up Melanie. After dialing the number, and after a few moments of it ringing, she heard a cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Melanie!"

"Oh hi, Izzy. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Great! So when are you expecting the twins."

"I don't know. I'm due any day now. I'm actually kinda nervous. What if it hurts?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Iz. You might be in a little pain, but that's how child birth works as far as I'm concerned."

"I guess you're right."

"So is Jake home yet?"

"Not yet, but he should be coming home right about-"

"Honey! I'm home!" Jake's voiced ringed through the apartment. Izzy grinned. "... now... okay, Mel. I'll talk to you later..." With that, and after Melanie bid her goodbye, Izzy ended the call. She then got up from the bed and walked out of the room. She was then greeted by her husband in the living. "Hi, sweetie. How is my little fair maiden feeling today?" He asked sweetly.

Izzy chuckled. "Full. It's like these twins are weighing me down. How was work?"

"Good, as usual."

With that, the couple shared a short kiss before Izzy walked into the kitchen. Jake sighed as he smell the food she was cooking. "So what's cooking?" He asked. Izzy began to stir a pot full of red stuff. "Just some chili and salsa." Was her answer.

"Iz, you know you can't eat that stuff while you're pregnant. It might be bad for the twins."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"You're not my doctor, Jake. I'm sure I'll be fine while eating salsa and chili. It can't be that bad."

Jake just chuckled and tasted some of the salsa. "Mmmm. That's pretty good. You make the best foods around here." Izzy giggled as Jake showered her with multiple soft kisses. "Hey! Hey! Cut it out! That tickles!" She exclaimed through giggled. But Jake ignored her and continued on. After a few more seconds, Jake stopped, and allowed his wife to finish her cooking. Soon, the food was done. The chili was placed on hot dogs, and the salsa was made for as the dipping sauce for celery and nachos. As the couple sat down in the living room with their food, Jake turned on the TV to the news.

_This just in. _Said the reporter. _Another woman was found in an alley injured. She claims that she was jumped by a few men who assaulted her until she bled. According to police, this is the seventh victim to assault this week._

Jake groaned in disgust. "I don't know what's up with men today. Grabbing woman and hurting them like this."

Izzy nodded in agreement. "At least you're not like them." She pointed out. Jake turned to her with a sweet smile. "I know... and you know what else... we haven't really talked about the names of the twins."

The woman's eyes widened when he said that. He was right. They hadn't talk about name ideas at all since Izzy found out she was pregnant. "Well... what are your ideas?" She asked.

Jake started to think. "Hmm... well, if we have a boy... I would like for him to have the name 'Troy'."

"'Troy'... I like that..." Izzy said. "Well. If one of the twins happen to be a girl, I want her name to be 'Maia'."

"That's a beautiful choice for a name." Jake said, taking a good liking to the name.

"But wait, Jakey. What if we have two girls? What would we name the other daughter?"

"Um... I like the name Chelsea. It was my mother's name."

"But what if we have two boys? What would we name the other son if one is gonna by Troy?"

"Um... I don't know. What do you think?"

Izzy started to think about this. What could they possible name their other son if they had twin boys? Then, she got an idea. "I know! Carlos! It was my little brother's name." She pointed out. Jake smiled and started to rub his wife's stomach. "I honestly can't wait until we meet the twins..." He whispered. Izzy grinned. "I know... I can't wait either... but I'm nervous... I don't want the birth to hurt..."

"I know, sweetie. But don't worry. I'm gonna be with you every step of the way. I won't leave your side for one second. I promise." Jake assured her. With that, the couple once again shared a kiss, but this one lasted longer. During the kiss, Izzy suddenly felt a stab of pain in her abdomen. She stopped the kiss and groaned. Jake looked at her in worry. "Are you okay, sweetheart? What's the matter?" He asked.

Izzy took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "I-I-I'm okay... I think it's just a contraction... those... what do you call em?"

"Braxton Hicks contraction?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"Well, don't worry. As long as you don't go into labor, you'll be fine. Just take deep breaths, and the pain will go away."

Izzy nodded and did as he said. Soon, the pain went away. "Thanks, honey. It really helped." She whispered. Jake grinned. "Anything for my fair maiden" He responded. His grin then became seductive. "Now... where were we?" He suddenly pulled Izzy over his lap and resumed kissing her. Izzy giggled behind and kiss and stopped it once again. "Hold on now. Don't turn into evil lava possessed Jake." She warned her husband. Jake chuckled. "I'm not. I just love kissing you." He replied

"As do I."

Jake continued the kiss again, but it only lasted for another few moments before Izzy gasped. Jake stopped the kiss to see his wife's face twisted in pain, and clutching her stomach. "Iz... are you..."

"Jakey... It's time..." She whimpered.

Jake at first didn't know what she meant before he felt something wet on his pants. Her water had broke. That could only mean one thing...

Izzy was going into labor!

"Okay. Okay. Hold on, darling. You're gonna be alright. Just take deep breaths." Jake assured her as he helped her up. Izzy winced as she got to her feet. "Jake... I think I need you to carry me to the car." She groaned before shrieking as another wave of pain came over her. Jake, with no hesitation, picked up his wife and carried her out the door. He placed her into the passengers seat of their 2025 Honda and he got in the drivers seat. Her clothes for the hospital were already packed and in the trunk of the car. Soon, the couple was off to the hospital.

At a stop light, Jake quickly texted Cubby to let him know about Izzy, and to meet him at the hospital, along with Melanie. He could hear Izzy breathing heavily and quickly beside him. "Don't breath so fast, Izzy. You're gonna be fine. We'll be at the hospital in no time." He assured her once again. Izzy held her stomach as she began to breath more steadily.

Soon, the couple made it at the hospital, where a nurse was waiting with a wheelchair.

"You're just in time." The nurse said, helping Izzy into the wheelchair. "I'll need you to wait in the waiting room, Mr. Hutchinson."

Jake immediately refused. "I can't! I need to be with my wife."

"Don't worry. You'll get to be with your wife. Once we get her a room, you can come in with her." The nurse assured him. Jake was about to refuse again until Izzy spoke. "It's okay, Jakey. Do what she says... I'll be just fine... I'll see you in a little bit..." Jake smiled weakly and gave her a kiss on the forehead. With that, the nurse pushed Izzy down the hall. Jake went and sat down in a chair. He was not happy with the fact that he had to wait to be with Izzy for the delivery. He wanted to be with her now. He didn't want to wait. _I hope she can withstand the pain... _He thought. _But I wanna be with her now! As in, right now!_

"Jake!"

Jake grinned at the sound of hearing that voice. He looked up to see his sister running up towards him, with her fiance' following close behind. Melanie smiled widely. "Are the twins here?" She asked eagerly.

Jake shook his head. "No. We just got here about five minutes ago. I have to wait until they get Izzy situated. Then I can see her."

Cubby chuckled. "Well. By the look on your face, you're not too excited about waiting."

"No I'm not. I want to be with Izzy. I promised her that I would be with her throughout the whole delivery, and I don't wanna miss a second of it."

Melanie giggled. "I'm sure you don't. But make sure you don't look at her private parts. I heard a lot of men fainted at seeing that." Jake grinned at his sister. "Okay, Mellie. I won't look."

"And make sure she doesn't crush your hand." Cubby added.

"Well, I want her to hold my hand. I don't care how hard she squeezes it."

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Meanwhile, Izzy was carefully seating in a hospital bed. As of now, she was thirty centimeters apart. "Okay, Mrs. Hutchinson. I'm gonna go and get your husband. Now you just sit tight, and I'll be right back." The nurse said as she left the room. Izzy sighed as she held her stomach. She couldn't wait to bring her children into the world, but she also wanted to get the pain over with as well. "Please bring Jake in soon." She said to herself.

That's when a mysterious doctor walked into the room. "Hello, Mrs. Hutchinson. I'm Dr. Clark, and I'll be delivering you twins." He greeted. Izzy was rather confused when she saw the man. He looked very familiar... too hauntingly familiar. "Um... okay... I thought Dr. Ozzy was delivering my twins-" Another contraction hit the woman as she groaned in pain. The doctor chuckled. "Well, let's just say he couldn't make it..." He said, smirking. When she saw that smirk, it finally clicked on who this person was.

"So now, I'm delivering your children... or should I say... our children..." Blake said sinisterly.

Hearing him say that made Izzy scream. Not only in pain, but also in fear.

Meanwhile...

"Mr. Hutchinson, your wife is ready to see you." The nurse said. Jake smiled as he got up and began to follow the nurse back to his wife's hospital room, but not before bidding his friend and sister goodbye. It took a while, since they had to ride an elevator, and walk down a very long hall. As they walked down the hall, Jake heard a scream. A scream that he knew all too well.

"Izzy!" He exclaimed, running down the hall to find out where the screaming was coming from. "I'm coming, sweetie! I'm coming!" He called, hoping she would hear him. Jake was getting more frantic and worried. _Oh, where are you, Iz? I need to be with you._

Soon, Jake found himself bursting into a room where his wife was crying in pain... and the 'doctor' was putting his hand where he shouldn't.

"What are you doing?" Jake demanded.

"Doctor. She isn't ready to deliver yet." The nurse added.

The 'doctor' removed his hand from Izzy and turned to Jake with a smirk. Jake growled when he saw his face. "Blake..."

"Hello, Jake. Haven't seen you in a long time..." Blake replied with an evil chuckle.

"What the hell are you doing to my wife?!"

"Oh I was just delivering her twins... or rather, our twins. Because I'm gonna make those kids mine!"

"Not if I can help it..."

Jake began to walk towards his foe, his fist balled up. There was no way he was gonna let this villain touch his wife like this. Absolutely no way. Blake just stood there, smirking. "What else can you do, Jake? Fight me? Haven't you lost your strength now since you're an adult-"

Blake wasn't able to finish his sentence when Jake punched him in the cheek, sending him to the floor. "I may be an adult, but that doesn't mean I can't still fight." Jake retorted, throwing another punch to the villain. Blake soon got up from the floor and did the same to Jake. Soon it was an all or nothing fight. This attracted other doctors and nurses. Izzy looked on in worry, trying to ignore the current contraction she was having. Would her husband win this?

The two men wrestled for a few seconds before Blake wiped out a needle. "Take one more step and your wife gets it!" He threatened. Jake stopped in his tracks. He had no idea what was in the needle, but whatever it was, it could affect Izzy and the twins. Izzy whimpered as Blake aimed the needle at her left arm. Jake sighed in defeat. "Okay... you win. Just don't hurt Izzy..."

Blake smirked. "Very well." Jake was about to sigh of relief, but then the tables were turned on him when Blake jammed the needle into his wife's arm. Izzy screamed in pain as the needle pierced her skin. Blake laughed evilly as the contents flowed into the woman. This made Jake even more angry as he went ballistic on the villain.

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU! I OUGHTA KILL YOU, YOU HORRIBLE, DEMONIZED _**MONSTER!"**_Jake screamed as he punched Blake over and over. The evil man had gotten over his shock of being attacked so suddenly, and was now enraged himself. " GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" He screamed as he pushed Jake off of him. Blake then grabbed a scalpel and aimed it at Jake's wife. "Take one more freaking step, and your wife really get's it!" He threatened.**  
**

Jake growled. He wanted to kill the bastard, but he didn't want Izzy to get hurt in the process. He set his gazed upon his wife, who was sobbing. "Don't worry, sweetie. You're gonna be alright." He assured her.

Blake laughed. "Aw. That's cute. The hero protecting his wife." He taunted. "Now... how about we end this right now-"

The villain wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was suddenly tased. He fell to the floor unconscious. Jake was confused until he saw policemen come into the room. "It's okay, sir. We've got it all under control." One of them said. Jake smirked in triumph. He had defeated Blake once again, and he didn't even do much.

As the policeman took Blake away, Jake walked over to his wife's bed and carefully took the needle out of her. Izzy winced in pain. "It hurts, Jakey... it hurts too much..." She whimpered. Jake moved a strain of hair out of Izzy's face and kissed her cheeks. "Shhh... it's okay, sweetheart. You'll be just fine..." He whispered.

A few hours later, Izzy was ready to deliver. Since Dr. Ozzy was unfortunately out sick, his assistant, Nurse Sara had offered to help with the delivery. Just as Izzy expected, it was a very painful process, but she tried to ignored the pain by listening to her husband's voice.

"You're doing great, Iz. Just a few more pushes to get the first twin out." Jake kept telling her. Much like Cubby said, she was squeezing Jake's hand to near death. "I... I don't if I can do this..." She whimpered.

"Yes... you can, darling. Just take deep breaths and push..."

Despite the pain, Izzy did the best she could to push and breathe as the same time. After about ten minutes of pushing, Jake and Izzy heard a blessing sound... the sound of a baby's cry.

"It's a boy!" Sara exclaimed happily, holding up the little boy. Izzy gasped while Jake smiled. After the nurse cut the umbilical cord, she handed the baby boy to another nurse to get cleaned up.

Jake kissed his wife once again. "A boy... we have a son, Iz." He whispered to her. Izzy smiled weakly, before screaming out in pain. "Oh! But we're done yet!" She sobbed. Jake stroked her hair as the nurse told Izzy to push once again. This was even more painful than before. Between pushes, Izzy took deep breaths, listening to Jake's voice as a comforter.

"You're doing very good, sweetie. Just a few more pushes, and we'll be done." Jake continued to assure her.

"Okay, Mrs. Hutchinson. We just need one more push. On the count of three. One, two, three! Push!" Sara told her.

With that, Izzy puts all her strength into getting her second twin into the world. After the powerful stretch, she hears another sound of a baby crying.

"It's a girl!" Sara exclaimed, holding up the baby girl. Izzy could've sworn she was looking at the most beautiful sight. Jake was smiling widely as he gave his wife another kiss. "We have a girl, Izzy. We have a boy and a girl. A son and a daughter." He told her. Izzy nodded slightly as she was breathing heavily from exhaustion. A few minutes later, the twins were brought to their parents (The boy wrapped in a blue blanket, and the girl wrapped in a pink blanket.

Jake held the boy, while Izzy held the girl. To the couple, it seemed that their twins were the most beautiful things they had ever saw. And they looked just like their parents as well. The boy had his mother's brown hair and and skin while the girl had her father's black hair and tanned skin. "They're so beautiful, Jakey." Izzy whispered.

Jake grinned. "I know. And they're our kids. This boy shall be named Troy Carlos Hutchinson."

"Great. And our little girl shall be called Maia Chelsea Hutchinson... look, Jake. She's opening her eyes."

Jake looked as little Maia opened her eyes. There was the most gorgeous emerald green eyes Jake has ever seen. "Oh. She had your eyes." Izzy pointed out. Jake grinned as he leaned in and kissed his daughter as she looked around. "Hi there, sweet face. I'm your daddy." He greeted her softly. Maia blinked and stared up at her father. That's when Troy began to open his eyes as well. Izzy noticed and gasped when she saw the little boys brown eyes. Matching her own. "Look, Jake. Troy opened his eyes. And they look like mine."

Troy looked up at his father, who grinned. "Hey there, little guy. I'm your dad."

"And I'm your momma." Izzy added, looking at Troy and then down at Maia.

"Can we come in?"

Jake and Izzy jumped a little when they heard those voices. They turned to the door to see Melanie and Cubby standing by there. Melanie gasped and ran over to her brother and sister-in-law. "Oh my gosh! A boy and a girl! Oh, they look so adorable!" She squealed as she looked at the baby twins. "Hi! Hello! I'm your aunty Melanie. We're gonna have so much fun together."

The twins stared at their aunt, having no idea who she was actually. Cubby looked at the twins and grinned. "Wow, Jake. They're pretty cute." He whispered to his friend, who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a rooster crow filled the air. Jake grinned, for he knew who that was.

"Peter!"

"Yes! It's me!" The redheaded boy answered as he flew in through the open window. He smiled widely when he saw the twins. "Wow. Those are some good looking twins." He pointed out. "What are their names?"

"Troy Carlos Hutchinson and Maia Chelsea Hutchinson." Izzy answered. Peter chuckled as he gazed upon the babies. "Hi there, little mateys. Soon, when you get just a little bit older, I'm gonna take you to Never Land and make you guys a part of my pirate crew. Just like your parents used to be." Peter told them. The twins stared at the fly boy and then at their parents.

Maia looked back at Peter again, and whimpered. Izzy kissed Maia's temple softly. "It's okay, honey. That's Peter Pan. He won't hurt you." She assured her daughter. Peter chuckled and stroked the little girls hair softly. "Yeah. I wouldn't hurt a fly. You know, she looks more like Jake than she does you, Iz." He stated.

Izzy grinned. "I know. If anything, Troy looks more like me than his dad."

The gang talked for a while as Skully came with Princess Winger to see the newborns. It wasn't long until Cubby and Melanie decided to head home. Soon, Peter, Skully, and Winger left as well. Leaving the family of four alone for some time to themselves.

Not long after the gang had left the room, Maia started to get fussy and eventually cry. Izzy began to rock her and bounce her. "Shhh. It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. Mommy's here." She attempted to hush her daughter, but Maia only cried louder.

"Iz. Let me try and shush her." Jake offered. "Besides, you need to rest after giving birth two hours ago."

Izzy was a bit hesitate, but agreed. She handed their screaming daughter to her husband, while she took Troy in her arms. Jake began to bounce Maia in his arms and shush her quietly. Eventually, it worked, and Maia stopped fussing. Izzy was impressed. Jake was actually able to get her to stop crying. "I have to say. Congratulations on getting her to stop crying. Tell me, what's your secret?" he asked.

Jake smirked, and shook his head. "Like I'm gonna tell you. But, I just think she's a daddy's girl." Was his answer.

Izzy looked down at Troy to see he had snuggled his head in her chest. "Then I guess Troy's a mommy's boy."

"I can't believe we became parents this fast."

"I know. I can't believe the twins came so fast."

"You know, Iz. I'm sure we can get this parenting thing down."

"You think so."

"Yeah. I mean, I was kinda like a parent to you and Cubby back on Pirate Island."

"I know..."

"Izzy..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Jakey."

With that, the couple shared a kiss, grinning as their twins cooed.

**AWWWWWWW! Wasn't this so sweet? Jake and Izzy was officially parents of twins: Troy and Maia. But this won't be the last you'll see of them (I think). We had a cameo from a certain villain. Also, just to let you know, Troy and Maia are fraternal twins, meaning they they aren't identical. And if you're wondering how Maia is pronounced it basically My-uh. Oh yeah, if your wondering if Hutchinson is Jake's actually surname, well, I'm just going by what Wikipedia had once said, as well as the Disney Wiki, since it says that too (Even if they are not reliable sources). Well, that's it for this oneshot. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
